


MELANCOLIA

by lonny_s_dwelf



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonny_s_dwelf/pseuds/lonny_s_dwelf
Summary: Se cumple un año de los sucesos de Goda and Monsters y Kirk se siente perdido y solo





	

  **Hola a todos**  

**Este fic participa en el reto de San Valentín del grupo Superbat de Facebook**

 

**Le dedico la historia a Connie Coon, quién pidió un Hernan x Kirk. Debo decir que es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y me ha sido un poco difícil. Aun así espero que sea de su gusto. Gracias**

* * *

 

**MELANCOLÍA**

 

Le gustaba la noche, era casi como su elemento natural tras tantos años en las penumbras, escondiéndose del resto de la humanidad. Quizás por eso pensaba mejor a esas horas de la noche, cuando la torre estaba en silencio, su laboratorio vacío y no esperaba que nadie pudiera interrumpirle.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando salir un profundo suspiro. Estaba nervioso, lo podía sentir, aunque ni él mismo entendiera el significado de sus propias emociones. No iba a hacer nada que ni hubiera hecho antes, pero ese día era especial. El más especial de todos y, seguramente, el más doloroso.

Un año.

Había pasado un año desde que había perdido todo lo que había considerado su vida de humano. Un año desde que Will había muerto, víctima de su obsesión por la regeneración, llevando a cabo ese infame ‘Programa Juego Limpio’. A veces pensaba en él, sobre todo cuando estaba inmerso en sus propios proyectos e intentaba ponerse en su piel. ¿Tanto lo había odiado? ¿Tanto daño le había hecho inconscientemente, como para llegar a convertirse en el ser que acabó siendo? No podía entenderlo, no podía identificar al que fuera su amigo Will con ese hombre desquiciado, capaz de matar a su esposa y convertirla en un experimento. Y ahí erradicaba su más profundo dolor.

Lisa.

Había sido tan ciego. Demasiado. Muchas noches, sentado como lo estaba ahora, se torturaba imaginando otra realidad, una en la que Lisa estaba viva, donde compartían sus sentimientos y él nunca… No podía, mucho menos cada vez que se miraba sus manos, sus garras de depredador. Ella jamás habría sido feliz a su lado, aunque tampoco lo había sido al lado de Will.

\- No te hacía de esos que espían detrás de la puerta, Hernán – dijo de repente con su voz monótona, mirando por la ventana que tenía justo delante. A su espalda, Superman se asomó, pero no llegó a entrar por la puerta, apoyándose en el umbral con los brazos cruzados.

\- Quería darte tu espacio, eso es todo – Kirk no dijo nada, aun sumido en esa melancolía que lo acompañaba desde hacía meses - ¿Quieres que me vaya? – el murciélago siguió en silencio, sin dejar de mirar el cielo estrellado. Era extraño percibirlo, más con tanta contaminación lumínica, por lo que simplemente se dejó un momento para disfrutar.

\- No – dijo al fin Kirk – Estoy… cansado de estar solo – giró su rostro hacia la puerta, alargando su mano por su cama, como si fuera una invitación a sentarse. Hernán lo comprendió y se acercó, sentándose a su lado sin decir nada – Me gusta la noche…

\- Es más cómoda que el día – Kirk miró a Hernán, sin acabar de entender por qué decía, a sabiendas que el sol era la fuente de su poder – A veces, yo también me siento solo, más después de la marcha de Bekka – el murciélago desvió su mirada, apartando la mano que había quedado demasiado cerca del muslo de Hernán. Ya había olvidado ese detalle: Superman y Wonder Woman habían tenido algo, lo que fuera, aunque siempre se negaran a reconocerlo. Y quizás eso podía molestarle.

\- ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ella? – preguntó Kirk, aun sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Superman, a su lado, lo observó en silencio durante unos instantes, como si quisiera leerle la mente.

\- Ella no me necesitaba – el murciélago lo miró, encontrándose con la mirada azulada y penetrante del hombre de acero. Nunca entendería por qué le afectaban de esa manera esos ojos, capaces de una frialdad casi inhumana y de una ternura que podía derretir hasta el corazón más duro.

\- Yo tampoco – se atrevió a pronunciar, quizás no tan convencido de sus palabras. Hernán sonrió de lado, bajando su mirada hacia la mano de Kirk, que parecía hundir sus garras en el pobre colchón.

\- Ya veo – y se levantó, haciendo presente su gran altura – Creo que es mejor que te deje con tus recuerdos y ese retrato que escondes en el cajón de la mesilla – Kirk abrió sus ojos como platos – Parece que prefieres más a los muertos que a los vivos –

Había sido cruel, sí. Lo sabía, pero Kirk a su manera también lo había sido con él al negarle cualquier tipo de ayuda por su parte. No era el único que recordaba esa maldita fecha, pues también la había sufrido, directamente en su piel. Durante ese año se había esforzado por intentar animarlo, a su extraña manera, mediante misiones sencillas, salidas nocturnas y conversaciones que podrían parecer insustanciales, pero que para él habían sido importantes. Quizás sólo para él. Aun sus esfuerzos, Kirk seguían empecinado en cerrarse en su burbuja de auto compasión en las sombras, recordando, una y otra vez aquello que había perdido, pero nunca reconociendo lo que podía haber ganado.

Y aquella noche había sido su límite. Reconocía que era el momento menos adecuado de todos, pues cualquier persona siente vulnerabilidad en los aniversarios, pero cuando la frustración llegaba al ánimo de Hernán Guerra, ya no había marcha atrás. No lo pensó y salió a dar una vuelta, más para que le diera el aire que por ganas. La frustración se había asentado en su pulso y podía sentir su corazón palpitar a una velocidad demasiado elevada. ¿Cómo era posible que Kirk causara esos estragos a alguien como Superman? De acuerdo que no era el hombre más sociable del mundo, pero esa actitud derrotista lo consumía de rabia. Mucho más cuando miraba ese maldito retrato. Sentía unas ganas horribles de romperlo, pero al pensar en ello se odiaba a sí mismo. ¿Por qué pensaba esas cosas tan horribles? ¿Por qué Kirk le hacía actuar como un ser irracional? Si Bekka estuviera allí con él, estaba seguro que las cosas serían muy distintas. Quizás no, quién sabe. Pero la mujer siempre había sido un contrapunto entre ellos dos, algo que había agradecido desde el momento en que decidieron crear la Liga de la Justicia. ¿Dónde estaría Bekka? ¿Estaría bien?

\- Hernán – dijo de repente una voz a su espalda. Kirk, ataviado con su traje de Batman, aterrizó cerca de él con su misma cara desencajada. Superman desvió su mirada, pues no quería discutir – Te dije que no quería estar solo y te fuiste…

\- Te dejé con tus recuerdos – se defendió – Siempre pareces más cómodo con ellos – el murciélago lo miró perplejo, no acabando de entender por qué su amigo hablaba como si estuviera a la defensiva.

\- No quiero estar solo – repitió, dando un paso hacia él, mirándolo ya sin gafas protectoras y dándole una visión de sí mismo que odiaba. Nunca le había gustado mostrarse débil, pero Hernán lo humanizaba, a su manera. Cuando no vio respuesta en el super hombre paró en seco, respirando profundamente. Quizás sí que debería acostumbrarse a la soledad.

Y entonces sucedió. Unos brazos fuertes lo envolvieron, dándole todo el calor que había estado reclamando durante tanto tiempo. Hernán lo estaba abrazando y, por ello, el mundo había desaparecido para él. Era extraño, confuso quizás, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo cómodo que se sentía y en que su dolor parecía aligerarse.

\- No estás solo, Kirk. Ya no – susurró Hernán en su oído, sin moverse – Perdona por ser tan poco paciente contigo, por no tener en cuenta que necesitas tu espacio para asumir tu pérdida – Kirk cerró sus ojos y su hundió más en el pecho del mayor – Ya no recordaba lo que era perder a alguien, mucho menos a alguien tan querido – el murciélago se separó un poco para mirarlo fijamente, acariciando la mejilla de Hernán.

\- Te has vuelto muy comprensivo de repente –Superman frunció el ceño, apartándose de él como molesto.

\- Contigo no hay manera, Kirk – y volvió a echar el vuelo, pero no fue muy lejos, pues Batman iba bien preparado para ello. De ahí que le lanzara una especie de cuerda inmovilizadora para atraerlo de nuevo.

\- No dije que pudieras irte – y, antes que Hernán pudiera replicar algo, los labios del murciélago ya lo habían atrapado.

Para Superman aquello, más que una sorpresa, era algo fuera de lugar. De todas las reacciones posibles, que Kirk lo besara era la única que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Mucho menos después de todo lo que habían discutido. De todos modos, no se quejó, todo lo contrario, pues lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar del roce de sus labios.

No podía negar que alguna vez se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos, imaginando el tacto de los fríos labios de Kirk o cómo besaría, aun sus dientes afilados. Quizás acabara por morderle en algún arrebato amoroso, olvidando momentáneamente esa sangre artificial con la que se alimentaba. Había elucubrado mucho, pero nada se aparecía a lo que estaba sintiendo. No había frialdad en su boca, ni nada amenazante, salvo las ansias de un hombre por ser amado y Hernán estaba más que dispuesto a darle todo lo que pedía. Por eso Kirk se sorprendió un poco al ser correspondido, sorpresa que no duró mucho, convirtiendo el suave beso en uno demandante y necesitado, que provocó que la temperatura corporal de ambos subiera.                                                                                              

\- Volvamos a la torre – susurró Hernán sobre la boca ajena, ante el consentimiento de Kirk, quién no dudó en quitarle la cuerda de su alrededor para dejar que lo agarrara en brazos por primera vez en sus vidas.

 

 ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

 - ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Hernán, acariciando distraídamente el hombro de Kirk, acurrucado en su pecho.

\- En que al final no saqué el retrato del cajón – Superman se quedó en silencio, subiendo su mano hasta el pelo lacio y despeinado del murciélago.

\- ¿Es eso un problema? – preguntó, más por curiosidad que por iniciar cualquier tipo de pelea, a lo que Kirk negó.

\- Al contrario, simplemente estoy sorprendido – Hernán no acababa de entender – Es… la primera vez en todo este año que no la saco – las caricias cesaron, provocando que el joven mirara hacia el super hombre. Imaginó que volvería a estar molesto, que le diría algo inapropiado, pero lejos de eso, Hernán lo miraba con el mayor cariño posible.

\- Creo que ese retrato debería estar encima de la mesilla – el moreno abrió más los ojos – Son tu familia, ¿no es cierto? – Kirk sonrió y se abrazó a Hernán, dejando un nuevo beso en sus labios antes de levantarse y abrir el cajón para colocar el retrato justo donde siempre tuvo que estar. Se sentó en la cama, dejando que el super hombre lo abrazara por detrás, dándole el confort que siempre había anhelado.

 

_No quiero estar solo…_

_Ya nunca más lo estarás, Kirk  
_


End file.
